


Adventures in Sexting

by CassidyStark



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Translock, ftm Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:24:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2842916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassidyStark/pseuds/CassidyStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A teen AU where Sherlock is a nervous trans guy and John is very flirty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures in Sexting

Sherlock was seventeen when he met John. He was sitting alone, reading a book at a cafe. And then there was a voice asking him "Is this seat taken?"

He expected the other boy to take the chair and go sit with his friends but instead he sat with him at his table. He smiled at him and it nearly took Sherlock's breath away. He was extremely handsome.

They spent the rest of the afternoon talking and they exchanged cell phone numbers. John texted him later that night. No one had ever really shown interest in Sherlock before but he was pretty sure that John was flirting with him. It was confirmed when John told him that he was cute.

'So are you,' Sherlock texted back. His heart beat a little faster.

'Now that I know the feeling's mutual, I think we should go on a date.'

Sherlock could barely believe this was happening. His first date! 'We can if that's what you want.'

They discussed having dinner the next night together. Sherlock met John at the diner and they sat at a table facing each other. 

"I have to tell you something," Sherlock said.

"Okay, what is it?" John asked.

"I'm transgender." Sherlock braced himself for John to freak out. It was inevitable. Sherlock would go home alone after and try not to let it bother him but it probably would.

John smiled at him. "That's fine with me."

"It is?" Sherlock couldn't believe it.

"I like guys. And you're a guy. Your body parts don't really change that. If you know that you're a guy then you are."

Sherlock smiled then too, relieved. He almost felt like he could cry. He was so grateful and happy and all he could tell John was "Thank you." Because no one else ever seemed to understand it so well.

The next day after their date, John texted Sherlock and asked him what he was doing.

Sherlock replied with an honest 'Watching porn.'

Was that weird? Would John get grossed out? Too late to take the message back now. All he could do was hope that it didn't make him seem like a pervert.

John texted back and asked 'Have you ever done the real thing?'

Sherlock was embarrassed to admit that he had not. 'I would need to find someone that was willing to do that with me,' he told him.

'I might be willing to,' John said.

Again, Sherlock was in disbelief. Was this really happening? It almost seemed too good to be true. He tried to play it casual. 'Could be fun.'

'It could,' John agreed.

'Thinking about it turns me on,' Sherlock admitted, feeling bold.

'It turns me on too. I'm hard. Send me some sexy pictures.'

Sherlock kind of panicked. Because even though John knew now that he was transgender, he wasn't comfortable with his own body. It was too feminine. What if John didn't like him as much when he saw his body?

'You don't have to if you don't want to,' John sent him.

Sherlock was relieved. But he still wanted to do something fun. So he stripped his pants off and slid a hand down the front of his boxer briefs. He snapped a photo of it then sent it to John saying 'Look what I'm doing.'

John didn't text back as quickly and it made Sherlock nervous. Maybe he hated the picture?

But then he received a picture as well. He opened the message and saw a picture of John in his own boxer briefs. His hard thick dick was peeking out the waistband of his boxers and a hand was wrapped around it.

Wow... Sherlock was even more turned on now. He imagined what it would feel like if John was inside of him.

'That's hot,' he said to John. It made him sound kind of stupid but his brain was too fogged with lust to think of anything more intelligent to say.

'Are you touching yourself? I am.'

Sherlock started to touch himself. He rubbed between his legs and bit back a moan. 'I am,' he managed to text back.

'That's sexy. I want you on top of me Sherlock. I want you to ride my dick. It would feel amazing.'

Sherlock shuddered. It took him a moment to compose himself enough to text back. 'I want you too.'

'I want you to come for me. Come hard'

Sherlock rocked his hips. He slid his fingers inside himself. He was wet and they slid in easily. He imagined his fingers were John. He texted back quickly 'I'm going to come.'

'Yes. Me too. Do it. Come for me.'

And Sherlock did. He shuddered hard as he came. He kept fingering himself through his orgasm until he collapsed there on his bed, breathing heavy.

'That was amazing' he texted to John.

'It was,' he agreed. 'I'm glad you had fun.'

'Can we meet up again soon?' Sherlock was hopeful. He never imagined that anyone would really be interested in him like this. Now that he knew John was, he was excited. 

'Yes, I'll pick you up tomorrow and we can watch a movie at my house. My parents won't be home all night.'

Sherlock fell asleep with a smile on his face for the first time in his life. He didn't know what would happen with John in the future but for now he was happy.


End file.
